nazizombiesplusfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Glitches and Mods
Please note that this page is for the glitches and mods seen in Zombies. Also, this page may not be complete; please try to fill the page as best as you can. However, please refrain from copying information fromthe "Glitches" page on the Call of Duty Wiki. Glitches '''are bugs or faults in a game. Many glitches appear in Zombies that players find by accident. '''Mods, short of Modifications, are added features to a game by the person. They are originally not intended to be in the game and the player will tamper with the game to put mods in. Mods can be seen in Zombies commonly, usually in Call of Duty: World at War. Mods *'Triple Tap - '''Gives the player maximum ammo, a bottomless clip, and makes them fire just a bit faster. *'Invincibility - 'Makes the player invincible *'No-clipping - 'Gives the player the ability to fly in and out the map. *'No Gravity - 'Enables the player to have a higher jump height. *'Run Fast - 'Enables player to run fast. *'Box Room - 'Has a room with the Pack-a-Punch Machine (500 points), a Ray Gun, Monkey Bombs, Bowie Knife, and Wunderwaffe DG-2 all for 500 points. Also, all perks are available just for 100 points. *'Level Changing - 'Where modders can change the rank of any player in the same lobby, for better or for worse. However, if players are reset in rank, they can go back to the Multiplayer lobby and will get their old rank back if an error is found. *'Weapon Swapping Glitch - 'Allows the modder to lay down weapons for other players and give them weapons directly. *'Zombie Directing - 'Allows the modder to choose where zombies can go, instead of being chased. *'Zombie Boss - 'When modders put a special zombie in game with the amount of health they choose. *'Sharing of Mods - 'Allows modders to affect the whole lobby. *'Slow-Mo - 'Slows down the game and the player's jump height is lower. Glitches Nacht der Untoten *'Stielhandgranate Glitch - 'When the player can get into the wall in Nacht der Untoten right below the Stielhandgranates off the wall and the zombies will go to a certain corner and will not attack the player, let alone acknowledge them. This glitch has been patched. *'Board Glitch - 'When the player can get jump onto a board in a small corner. By doing this, the player will be invincible. However, they can still jump out for ammo, so an M2 Flamethrower is preferred when doing this. This glitch has been patched. *'Invincibility Glitch - 'On the first floor, there will be a bucket on a crate. If the player manages to knife or shoot the bucket into the crate, they will be granted invincibility if they also go prone into the corner next to the crate. This glitch has been patched. *'Ledge Glitch - 'When on the stairwell leading to the second floor, the player can jump onto the ledge that is opposite of the stairs. However, zombies can still reach up to hit the player. This glitch has been patched, however, players can still get up. *'Hole in the Wall Glitch - 'In the wall below the stair well, there is a small chip of wall that is out. The player can jump into this. Before the glitch was patched, the player would be invincible, however, it is merely just a spot to hide now. Zombie Verruckt *'Three Gun Glitch - 'When the player can get three and more weapons, hence the name. The player must get Bouncing Betties, place the first one down, and then hold the next one in front of a Perk-a-Cola Machine. Right after placing it in front of the machine, buy the perk. After, the player will have no weapon, meaning the next weapon they will buy will be their third weapon. This can be done more than once, until all weapons are obtained. *'Wall Barrier Glitch - 'When the zombies circle in front of the wall barrier near the Double Tap Root Beer. One player must down themselves in the corner next to the wall barrier and must die completely. Then when they respawn, they must stand in the corner of Double Tap Root Beer, and all zombies will go into the corner where the player downed themselves. Shi No Numa *'Three Gun Glitch - 'Now the Three Gun Glitch is slightly different. The player must hit the Mystery Box and then buy a Perk-a-Cola. While drinking the Perk-a-Cola, the player mus get the gun. Because of this, players usually only do this when the Box is near the Perk machine. Der Riese *'Level Up Faster - 'Makes it so that levels go faster without the player having to kill any zombies. *'Bouncing Betties Glitch - 'Sometimes, players will be given three Bouncing Betties instead of two. *'Three Gun Glitch - 'The player must Pack-a-Punch a weapon, buy a Kar98k, and equip a Bouncing Betty. As the character is bringing the Betty up, they will have to grab the weapon. This will give the player three weapons. However, this cannot be done more than once, as Pack-a-Punching the third weapon will de-activate the glitch and the second weapon will be lost. Kino der Toten *'Hellhound Glitch - 'Makes the player invincible to Hellhounds. In the MP40 room, they will have to jump on a chair next to the sentry gun. The player will have to be floating for this to work. "Five" *'Table Glitch - 'When the player can jump onto the giant rectangular table in the starting room. Zombies will not be able to get the player unless if they jump off or stand really close to the edge. This glitch has been patched. Ascension ''To be added... Call of the Dead *'Three Gun Glitch - '''The player must fall off the ledge on the lighthouse and down themselves. Buying another weapon will be the third weapon. This glitch may or may not have been patched, as it is still active after Treyarch has claimed to have patched it. Shangri-La ''To be added... Category:Canon Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops